


If I Forget You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, the Color of Your Eyes (Daddy Long Legs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



They have been together for nearly two years and it has never been about love nor romance or happily ever after. It is about blowjobs in a dirty bathroom truck-stop, hand jobs in the backseat of the car in a deserted parking lot and fucking in the darkness where Daren takes Adrian from behind because he refuses to gaze into those pretty brown eyes that long for his love. 

The sex is always rough, biting and clawing, painful. It is damn near violent. Deran is restless, his mind hazy. He was getting lost in all the sensations of the heated moment, the touch of soft skin mingling with the intoxicating honey sweet scent filling the room, the gentle press of his lips across a shivering body. 

In his arms, Adrian was mewing softly, sensitized and shivery, pretty blue eyes tightly closed as his body swarms with pleasure. Deran groans, desire uncoils in his belly, his hips rutting fast and hard against the body writhing on his lap. Adrian is shaking, tingling all over. Blushing even, burning hot and freezing cold all at the same time, his chest is tight enough his ribcage shakes with his rough breathing, all the blood in his body rushing down south with the sensational feel of desire cascading through him. 

His moans have become continuous, wailing and loud and desperate, his nails cutting deep into his lover’s soft, warm skin. The air is ripe with sex and sin, hot and musky as they make passionate love, the atmosphere so charged with pleasure and passion it seems to crackle like sparkling fireworks. When their lips caress in a hot, yet tender kiss, he is shaken to his core, shivering and holding tighter to Deran. 

Teeth nips his throat, sharp to sting and deep enough to mark, drawing him closer to his orgasm that is coiling hot and shivery in his belly. Deran’s hands are everywhere at once, they roam up his sides and over his chest, across two pink, perky nipples, causing all kinds of hot sensations to rush through his body. His pretty blue eyes flare open to gaze at Deran, lust and love shining brightly, his lips parted as Adrian basks in the pleasure that swarms his quivering body. 

Deran shushes Adrian softly, tenderly, with gentle strokes up and down his spine, even as his own pleasure closes in. Deran’s hands twitch anxiously, his chest tight as Adrian squirming against him, tugging him even closer and kissing the air out of his chest.  
In moments like these, Adrian cannot even recall the color of Daran’s eyes, even though he fawns over those pretty blue eyes, smiling brightly when they promise—if just for a second—happiness and true love. 

Right now he cannot recall anything but the painful pleasure, the rough jerk of Daren’s hips grinding in deeper, harder; he makes a whimpering sound and shoves his face into the pillow and bites down, muffling his sounds. 

Daran moans harshly into his ear, palms gripping Adrian’s hips so tightly there are bruise already forming on the pale freckled skin. Moaning harshly, gasping for the air that is trapped in his lungs, Adrian is so hard he can barely breathe, can barely think, and there is no denying that the sex is fucking amazing, the burning stretch that he loves and the too full feeling that he can’t get enough of, but there is no love among the pain. No gentle tenderness, nor kisses; no love. 

Daren will not call it love. He hates himself too much to accept who he is. He throws the word ‘fag’ around without concern for Adrian’s feelings or his humanity. It breaks Adrian; it harms him even worse than when Daren sinks his teeth into his neck and bites down hard…Adrian puts up a fight, all heart and bravery, until he gives in and submits with a soft, broken whine as Daran screws him viciously, his body aching with pain while his heart sobs for the broken hopes of happiness. 

The morning after is by far the worse. Adrian wakes up naked under the sheets, sore and aching with wetness smeared between his thighs. Daran is long gone, like always; no kiss or goodbye.

He leaves Adrian heartbroken, like so many times before. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700959.html?thread=92567327#/t92567327)


End file.
